Loves Realization
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Not happy with the title, but I'm a part of the JBDFangirlHarem...  This was the kings challenge, and I hope I did it and him justice.


So I couldn't resist... This is for the JBDFangirl Harem on yahoo...

Sarah sighed, she couldn't help it. Jareth, the infuriating Goblin King, had done it again! She'd told him no, the times to numerous to count, couldn't he take a hint! Better yet, a flat out no, means NO! The crystal unicorn he'd had commissioned of the finest goblin artists taunted her from its position in the middle of her backyard. It gleamed in the sunlight, bedazzling her if she wasn't careful, to be honest, it was quite beautiful.

When the sunlight hit it, it shone with beams of the rainbow, blues, greens, reds, pinks and so many more. Of course, it couldn't be normal statue, of course not. It was a traditional unicorn, lions tail and beard. He had to have gone with a true unicorn, not one that people thought of today, one that was the size of a horse, with a horn in the middle of its forehead. Why me? She thought.

Rolling her eyes, she set about to getting ready for the night ahead. She and several of her girlfriends had decided to have a night out. She had to remember to keep the heat in mind, it was after all mid-July, and the heat was hell! She'd moved to New Orleans shortly after she'd graduated high school, she couldn't take Karen and her father anymore, Toby was the one bright spot in her life there. They still kept in contact, and she suspected that he and Jareth kept in contact. Hence her wariness of visiting him, just in case the pain in the ass Goblin King decided he wanted to rope her baby brother into helping him get her to agree to a date.

Grabbing a green tank top that her friend Karla had gotten her, she slipped it on. She couldn't help but remember when Karla had given it to her, it had been her 21st birthday and Karla told her she looked beautiful, and that green was definitely a color she looked great in. A simple pair of black jeans with flats finished out her assemble. Tilting her head she looked at her reflection in her mirror, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do with her makeup... With a grin she grabbed her eyeliner, taking a quick glance just to make sure that she had her black, she took it to her eyelids. Once she was done, she looked in the mirror again, just to double check that the lines were even, nodding in satisfaction, she dug through her bathroom drawers. Coming up with a cry of triumph, she held a small container of light pink eye shadow. Grabbing one of her makeup brushes she dabbed it lightly in the eye shadow. Once she was done, she grabbed a pair of delicate earrings, not even caring it was a pair that Jareth had given her, and dashed out the door.

Waiting for her were her friends, and with a quick smile to them, she slipped into the front seat. As they were making their way to the heart of New Orleans, they teased each other and gossipped. Soon Marcie piped up with one of their usual playful taunts, "So what about this suitor of yours, hmmm? When are we going to meet him? After all, he's sent you such LOVELY and unique gifts!"

Growling Sarah glared at Marcie and one by one the others until only Karla was left. She only raised her brow, looking at her with a side glance, before shrugging.

"You can't blame them or me, for being curious. Seriously, this guy has been hounding you for how long? Hell, we've never even met or seen the guy, and we all know you don't have the kind of money that unicorn cost!"

With a soft sigh, Sarah gave apologetic glances to them all before murmuring, "Lets just have fun tonight, yeah? We'll worry about the," here she made air quotes, " 'mysterious' suitor later, ok? I want to have fun with you tonight, we all have our own lives, and I've missed you."

Laughing they all agreed, soon they made it to their destination, a small restaurant that only the locals knew about. Ordering they laughed and talked, sipping at their drinks, winding down and catching up. As the night wore on, they went from bar to club, club to bar. Sarah sat at the bar of one of the clubs watching her friends dance, she couldn't help but laugh. They were bumping and grinding, making utter fools of themselves.

Looking to her right, she almost jumped out of her skin, there was Jareth, King of the Goblins. He was sitting right next to her, not even looking at her, but watching her friends. Quickly she glanced around, she didn't think anyone else saw him. He sat with his legs crossed, riding crop in hand tapping against his leg as he leaned against the bar. Eyeing him as he sat next to her not even paying her any attention, she couldn't help but notice he'd grown even more handsome since last she'd seen him.

Turning his head, he watched her watch him with a smirk on his face. He watched her flush crimsom and spin away so quickly he was almost afraid she'd given herself whiplash. With that thought in mind, he drifted in his own thoughts and imaginings, her begging him on her knees to take the crop in his hand and swat her behind. Her very delectable behind... He could see it now, her buttocks stained a precious cherry red as he ran a hand over and down it. Her moans and whimpers, begging him for more. She was his, she just didn't know it yet.

Shocking him out of his daze, Sarah quickly stood, making her way to the exit as quickly as she could amongst the masses of people. Following her before he lost sight, he heard her cursing as she walked straight into a wall of rain. Snarling she spun on him, glaring. Making him almost want to eep and run and hide, but he stood his ground. If he ran everytime she was in a temper certainly would not do well with his chances of making her his Queen.

Slowly he walked to her all the while, holding his hand out to her, gently, ever so gently, she took it. WIth a relieved sigh that she hadn't run from him this time, he tugged her out into the onslaught with him. Walking with him was so much better than without, her makeup would have been ruined, eyeliner creating raccoon eyes, a look she hated sporting. He had created a bubble surrounding them, keeping them safe and dry, maybe not warm, but it was a good thing, the New Orleans night was warm enough even with the rain.

They made their way to a park, honeysuckle drifting on the air in sweet waves, reminding her of long summer nights as a teen, when she had first realized how she felt for the Goblin King. Her nights of fantasy, imagining him running his hands across and over her hungering body. Of course, this was before he started courting her, but she had to make it difficult. She had to be sure she wasn't just a plaything in his eyes, a human to discard once she got too old for him to bear looking at her.

As they walked, Jareth couldn't help but watch her, she was beautiful. It was obvious she'd taken care with her makeup, but it only enhanced her natural beauty, nothing over the top or too out of character for his dearest love. Her hair was left au natural, nothing in it, nothing done to it, it was beautiful as well in its simplicity, glinting against and amongst her dark hair, he noticed a pair of earrings he had given her. Smiling softly he squeezed her hand gently, as he tugged her to a stop amidst the park which had been overtaken by honeysuckle. He looked at her for a moment, taking in the softly falling rain, slowly being replaced by moonlight as she watched him for a sign of what he was about to do.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, I've always loved you, I know you've made this difficult for me, but you... You are the one for me, the only one. The gods made you for me. You will be strong and fierce, full of fire and passion when there is need, but for me, you will be my perfect mate. Submissive but not meek, no fear in telling me what you want, what you need."

Pulling back he looked at her expression closely, almost moaning aloud in pleasure at the dawning realization on her face. With a move so sudden he didn't have time to realize what she was doing, she was in his arms, his face framed between her hands, her lips on his. Once he realized that she was kissing him, his arms circled her waist possessively. Pulling away with one last nip to her bottom lip, he looked at her in question. With a nod glitter swirled around them as the reappeared in her room, falling upon her bed, she laughed and brought his face down for another breath stealing kiss.

Looking at him from under her eyelashes, she squrimed beneath him taunting him with her nubile movements, gripping her hips he smirked at her. Thus was the way their night started, with one last murmured secret, they became lovers in heart, body, mind and soul.


End file.
